Unfaithful
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Constance finally tells Tate about his sister's death, and he takes the news unwell just like his mother predicted. Tate plans to terrorize who killed his sister, but it turns out he wants to kill the girls that picked on his sister. Constance goes to Violet for help, knowing that she heard their conversation the night she told her son about Addie.


She dreaded this day. Constance didn't want to leave her house and go to the house. Today was the day. She had to go over and tell him.

It's been five months since the day of Addie's death. Her beautiful darling had wanted to be a pretty girl. She died one. Her daughter was an angel. People would stare and give Constance pity. Assholes. All of them, thinking that Addie was cursed. Well they weren't saints either…

Constance hated the thought of her beloved daughter dying. But today was the day. She has to tell him about his sister. She trusted that his little _crush _didn't tell him anything yet. It would break his already beaten heart. But, he has to know. Constance loved him, no matter what. She wanted to hug him every day. Life has been different without him around the house, different without him in general. She had gotten used to the feeling, but she missed him.

She walked into the back of the horror house and entered herself into the house.

"Tate." She called out, "Tate darling." Constance walked around the basement then headed up the staircase. The hallways seemed longer. It was just her worrying. She was hallucinating. Never had she feared Tate's reaction so much. He could do anything. She wants to tell him but doesn't want him to react so badly.

"Tate honey…" She whispered. She turned a left and bumped into her son. His blonde bangs covering his angry eyes. Constance gulped as she quickly took a step back. She looked away from his face, which she never looked unhappy to see her.

"What…" His response came out like acid, and nothing like a question.

"Oh." Constance looked into her child's eyes and sighed, smiling a little. "Hello Tate."

"What do you want?" His eyes were cold and his hair a mess.

"Can't a mother just visit her darling son?" Her smile got bigger as she went to put a hand on his shoulder. He took a step to the side, dodging her hand.

"Bullshit. What do you want?"

"I…" Constance's smile morphed into a frown. "I have some… news to tell you sweetie…" Her eyes started to leave his face with fear.

Tate looked at her with a slight frown. He wore an oversized sweater as usual, his fingers gripping the cuffs of his shirt. It was striped in black and white. He's the same as when he was… alive. Wearing dark colors that made his bright blonde hair pop.

Tate continued to stare at her, his eyes narrowed and red as usual. Dark circles rested underneath his big brown eyes. Her breath hitched as she looked away once more. "The news is not good."

"I don't want to hear your crap." He quickly said, looking down at her as if she was nothing.

Constance glared at her son and crossed her arms a little. Her eyes quickly softened as she remembered the situation. "Well, you need to hear this." Constance opened her purse and took out her little cigarette purse, opening it with care. She took out a cancer stick and placed it in her mouth. She felt pressure as her son continued to stare at her with anger. Constance dropped her cigarette purse n her handbag and fished around for the lighter. Within five seconds she found it and quickly lit her coffin nail.

She took the cigarette out of her mouth and puffed out a cloud of smoke. "Your sister, Addie, died."

Tate's eyes widened as he gripped the cuffs of his sweater tighter. He looked at her in disbelief.

"She died on Halloween-"

"You tell me five months after she dies?!" His voice got louder but he didn't yell.

"Honey, I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to see you hurt." Constance's eyes widened and she sucked in her cigarette.

"Hurt? Did you even try to bring her to the house?! DID YOU?!" Tate started to scream at her, his eyes widening with his eyebrows arched. She could tell he was about to strangle her any second.

Constance jumped and put a hand on her chest. "Of course I did! I tried! She died before I could get her there!"

"WHERE DID SHE DIE?! WHERE?!" A picture frame flew into the wall right next to Constance. Constance let out a small scream. It lasted for half a second. Glass shattered on the ground, surrounding their feet.

"Right outside of the house, in the middle of the street." Constance looked down at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up into Tate's eyes. Tears streamed down his face. Constance stared up until she realized what she's done. She knows why he's not talking. He's thinking. The security camera's outside of the house.

Constance covered her red lips and looked at him in horror. She quickly took her hand away and gripped his sweater tightly. "Tate, no." Tate just walked away from her. Constance sneered and grabbed his back, pulling him back. Constance smacked him and snarled. "YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE! IT WAS A HIT AND RUN!"

Tate pushed her away. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO?! " Tate growled, "YOU DON'T CARE! YOU DIDN'T CARE BACK THEN! He was so angry that blood stained his teeth. Constance's eyes widened. His neck became bloody as well. Just like the night he died. He was covered in blood. Constance sighed. When a ghost gets extremely mad, most of the detailing from their death comes back… Constance looked away.

But, she quickly looked him in the eyes again. "You're lucky I told you! If I didn't tell you about Addie than your _crush _would tell-" Constance quickly shut her mouth, realizing what she just said. She could see the rage in his eyes.

Tate started to scream at her. "YOU TOLD VIOLET?! AM I DIRT?!" Constance tightened her lips and scrunched her eyes as she gave him a loud smack on the side of his head.

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK I DON'T CARE!" Constance continued to slap him. He tried to block her smacks but she hit him in different angles. Tears streamed down his face as she continued to smack him.

She soon had the power to hold back. Constance stepped back and a tear streamed down her cheek. "I'm sorry honey…"

Tate looked at her and wiped away his tears. With wide eyes, he stared at her. "One day, you're going to die here. And you'll pay…"

Constance looked away and threw her cigarette out the window. When she looked back, he was gone. But she wasn't alone. Someone else was watching, and Constance didn't like it one bit.

…

**Please leave a comment/question/concern in the review box below. **

**If you liked this please follow and favorite! **

**Or vote and favorite if you are on wattpad! **

**So, I haven't seen the third season yet! I know! *cries* I'm waiting for it to get on Netflix! It looks so good! I love Kyle! Read about him and watched a lot of youtube videos on him. Oopsies! I know, I know. I spoiled him for me. I'M SORRY! But I had to!**


End file.
